Fancy That!
by thenightingale17
Summary: A short one-shot set in Longbourn during Jane's coming-out. (There are OCs but I stay true to Austen's ending.)


The invitations to Jane's coming-out ball were delivered to the selected nearby residents of Meryton, along with a handful of additional party members of other neighborhoods, before the sun had set on an especially bright and cheerful July day. The house and its occupants were in good humor, for there was something for everyone to fuss over with such an important event looming over their heads. Even the maids looked happier as they chittered while dusting, sweeping and wiping. Not even the ever-watchful Mrs. Bennett would raise her voice today at them.

With such progressive advancements of the plan, Jane Bennett offered such radiant joy and smiles to those around her that not even her immediate younger sister, fifteen year old Lizzy, could help but join in on the laughter. She and Jane shared their cozy apartment, but today, it was as though Jane was older in ways Lizzy couldn't comprehend, making actual conversation slightly difficult. Perhaps it was the gleam in her excited eyes, or the mature aura she unknowingly gave off. Ordinarily, Lizzy would have been quick to tease her sister about anything, but Jane was, even to a fault, authentic.

The ball, a simple country dance, was scheduled for the upcoming week. The invitations were sent as reminders if nothing else. It had been the talk of the small town for many a week, due to the lack of very many activities in Meryton. As Jane Bennett was also rather well-known, very much liked by all, and quite handsome, the event itself produced some fanfare throughout the time between the date of informal announcement to the hour leading up to sending off the invitations. Why, just a moment ago, Charlotte Lucas, who, only a few years older than Jane and had been outed a year or so ago, had said while at Longbourn, "All the girls are running amok, my dear creature; we are all befuddled on which gown to wear or what gloves are appropriate for such a gathering. Indeed, more than one Miss Maria Harvard has forecasted your event to be highly successful!"

Jane had merely smiled her warmest thanks. Privately, Lizzy, rowdy as ever, confided to Miss Lucas, "Well, I do pray this so-and-so Miss Maria Harvard is reliable, Charlotte. 'Twould be misfortune on our heads if all went not as planned!"

Miss Lucas smiled at shook her head. "Oh, Lizzy, hush your tongue! Everything shall go accordingly, I promise."

Amidst the playful banter and the cheer, Lizzy found herself without companion. She took this valuable time when her room was empty and noiseless to reflect. Jane's outing would enable Jane to go to the more mature assemblies. She would be courted and very rarely seen at home. Lizzy knew her mother, Mrs. Bennett, had great schemes for the eldest and prettiest daughter. But what did that dear schemer wish of Jane? To marry a man of five-thousand a year? _Ha!_ laughed Lizzy. Where were such gentlemen to be acquired from? She sincerely hoped her Mamma would have good sense and less nerves when it came to Jane's betrothal.

Lizzy then began considering her sister's situation. Currently, Jane had three suitors - quite unheard of for such a young girl, and not even presented, too! whispered her sweet aunt Lucas, Charlotte's mother. There was that doctor, Drake, who invited Father many times over the course of this month to his place. Unfortunately for the poor soul, Mr. Drake's motives were quite clear and the girls (being specifically Lydia and Catherine) had laughed and teased him mercilessly. Lizzy smiled wryly as she recalled the man's nervous countenance. He probably had given up hope, that unfortunate creature.

There was also the dashing soldier Sampson, who was little less than ten years older than Jane, but that good man was almost penniless. He was of good birth, though, and associated with the genteel quite often. Although his flirtations with the eldest Miss Bennett had been solely for the purpose of innocent diversion, Lizzy could not but help feeling his attentions to Jane were sometimes serious. But serious they be, Mrs. Bennett would never accept him; both the parties were aware so all they would do is wait and see.

Lastly, but the least likely of all, was Damien Jones, the ambiguous merchant's son. He was only a boy of nineteen, barely old enough for flirting let alone matrimony, but Lizzy liked him best. He was dark and very reserved, but his eyes lit up without fail upon seeing Jane. But poor Damien would not be taken seriously by Miss Bennett who herself was so clueless to his attention. She acknowledged Sampson's, but she did not understand if Doctor Drake was interested in her or her father, and the fact that handsome Damien was himself so young made it seem very impossible that he could think of her that way.

Lizzy recalled her saying, "Indeed, Lizzy, believe me when I tell you that Damien Jones and I are merely good friends and he sees me as nothing more. I know how it would strike your romantic fancy to think otherwise, but a boy has much to do before marriage! It is beyond sense if a boy like him were to think in such a loose manner and to forget himself."

Upon remembrance of this tiresome statement of Jane's, Lizzy scoffed. As though _Romeo and Juliet_ were not one of Jane's own favorite plays! Oh, well, there would be more time to decide it all. Perhaps Mamma's daydreams would end up true and Jane would fall in love with and marry a connected man of consequence and five thousand a year.


End file.
